MapleTales TM
by Soy Soy Joo
Summary: The story of many other stories featuring my friend from MS


ELLO!!! THIS IS SOY SOY JOO HERE!!! AND I HAVE MADE STORYS FOR SHAMAN KING, DEATH NOTE, AND NOW...MAPLESTORY!!!!! YAY!! ok so if you ever wanna contact me on MS den here it is...

I.G.N. : Nomo101

World : Bera

k so BUDDY ME !!! -smiles-

K SO ON WITH THE STORY!!!

* * *

**The Crimson Barlog and the 3 Maplers**

Once upon a time there was a **CRIMSON **balrog and that **CRIMSON** balrog decided to take and walk to see if it could harass...-ahem- I mean attack any nearby noob. " La la la..." balrog sang as it walked down the dusty path then darkness suddenly fell " What the fuck??" the barlog said as it looked for some shelter it could go into. As the balrog went deeper into the forest of Elinna he found a house with the sign _Home of the 3 Maplers_ on it. The **CRIMSON **balrog smiled at the house and invited itself in, as it entered into the house it saw three bowls of ramen and the rog's tummy was growling. The balrog picked up the first ramen " BLEH!!! TO SALTY!!!" then tossed it aside, then moved on to the second ramen " HOTT!!! TO SPICY!!!" also tossed dat one aside and finally went to the last bowl of ramen " Hmm...this one is ok..." then scarffed it all up and decided to explore the house.

As the balrog went into the next room and spotted one **Relaxer**, one **Blue Chair**, and one **big Donald Trumph looking chair**. So the balrog tried the **Relaxer **but ended up tearing it because of its back, then moved on to the** Blue Chair **and TOTALLY crushed it, and finally went to the** big Donald Trumph looking chair **it sat down and made itself comfy then got up and went upstairs not knowing that it had made a indent in the chair. So as the balrog approached the bedroom of the 3 Maplers it saw threes beds each one different. It tried the first one which was a ALL-OVER green bed with a chibi L doll on it ( if you don't know who L is YOUR SAD!!)

but before the balrog could settle in the bed it broke " GRAHHH!!" balrog shouted then got up kicked the bed with the L doll in its hand and moved on to the next bed. The next bed balrog saw was a rather simple bed but with black blankets " Black blankets...who the fuck would have black blankets??" the balrog thought as it sat down on the bed but went straight through the bed making a GIGANTIC hole. The balrog sweatdropped and selfmemo'ed itself to check its weight next time, then it turned to the final bed which had blue and grey blankets and the balrog settled itself nicely on the bed and fell alseep.

-1 Hour Later-

" YES!! I GAINED A LEVEL!!! WHOOT!!" a Mapler shouted as she skipped happily next to 2 other Maplers. One of the 2 Maplers looked at the girl " Shut up Nomo its getting annoying..." Nomo huffed " Fine!! You meanie UNAGI!!" the guy shrugged " Whatever..." the other Mapler looked at them and sighed " Hey can we just hurry up and go. I'm hungry for some ramen." Nomo looked at the other Mapler " Yeah lets eat some ramen lets go Neako and leave Unagi here..". Neako sighed " We can't just leave Nagi here.." Nagi glared at Nomo " Yeah she's right NOMO maybe we should leave YOU here." Nomo smiled " Nah LETS GO!!"

so they went to there home in the deep forest of Elinna. As they arrived the noticed something funny happened in there home and Nagi was the first to notice. " Hey..why is our door broken open??" Nomo looked at the door and gasped " OMG THE DOOR!!" Neako did the F8 -.-' " Nomo did you just notice that??" Neako said Nagi turned to Nomo " Man your so dence." Nomo only glared at the two Maplers and huffed. As they stepped inside of there home the saw the first thing they noticed was there RAMEN WAS GONE!!! Neako frantically ran to the table " WTF!!! WHERES THE FRICKING RAMEN!!!" Nomo and Nagi looked at the wall and saw ramen and pieces of bowls on it.

Neako started to tear " NOOO!!! T-T" Nomo went to her bowl and saw it was TOTALLY SCRAPED clean and it was so clean it was shining. Nagi went into the next room and gave a shocked look O.O then was followed by Neako and Nomo. Neako and Nomo both cried out " MY CHAIR!!!" as Neako went to her now ripped** Relaxer **and Nomo went to her broken-to-pieces** Blue Chair **and as for Nagi he just stared at his chair at the indent actually.

Then they all rushed to there bedroom to find Nomo and Nagi's beds ruined and something fatt sleeping in Neako's bed. Nomo was the first to cry out " WHERE'S MY L DOLL!!! WHO THE FUCK TOOK IT!!!!" as she flared up and Nagi looked at his bed " Well I was gonna trash it anyway..." and Neako was starring wide-eyed at the FATT thing sleeping in her bed. Neako started to poke it then was joined by Nomo and Nagi stared at them saying " Idiots..." to himself then everyone twitched as the fatt sleeping "thing" started to move and revealed itself. " OMG ITS A** CRIMSON **BALROG!!!" Nomo shouted as she pointed to the balrog and Neako and Nagi got their wand and staff's ready to fight but the balrog made a gigantic dark energy ball and threw it then flew away leaving a demolished house with 3 Maplers in ghost form.

" What the fuck was that..." Nagi said with this face o.o Neako sighed " There goes my EXP..." Nomo just looked at her friends " We gotta move...this is happening to many times..." They all nodded as they floated there in front of their demolished house.

END

* * *

YAY well Nagi, Neako, and Nomo are all real MS characters -smiles- but i will not give the there FULL I.G.N. and but Nomo is me so yeah...

Nomo&Neako&Nagi : Until Next Time BYE BYE!!!! -waves-


End file.
